I Found You
by mogwyx01
Summary: After a misunderstanding N.Italy runs away and Germany go's looking for him. This is a yaoi and will have mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction for Hetalia so I hope you will be kind, also this will be my first try at writing a multi chapter story. I really love the anime Hetaila and the characters, my favourite pairing has to Germany and Italy there just so cute together.

Summary- After a misunderstanding believing that he is nothing but a burden to Germany Italy runs away. Germany go's in search of Italy because he can't the thought of Italy not being there by his side.

**I Found You**

Chapter One

''Italy…Italy…!"

''Where…..are…you….!"

Germany had been running all over the town square shouting at the top of his voice calling for Italy. He hoped that the young man with brown hair and hazel eyes would come running back and jump into his open arms with a smile upon his innocent face.

After a while Germany had to stop to catch his breath his usually strong and muscular frame quivered as his heart pounded with in his chest as he gasped for more air his lungs craving more oxygen. He looked up into the afternoon sky, what he saw was not a good sign for gray rain clouds had begun to form a storm was on its way. He had to find Italy as soon as possible before the storm could set in and so with a heavy sigh he set off once more in his search.

How did things end up like this; he thought back to that same morning when this whole mess got started.

It was 10.00 am and Germany was in his office doing paper work as usual and he was also waiting for a certain someone to arrive.

''Where is that Italy?"

''He should have been here an hour ago!"

Germany stared out of his office window hoping to catch a glimpse of Italy; he knew from personal experience that Italy was hopeless when it came to getting up early in the mornings

In fact Italy was never on time for anything he was always late and every time Germany would scold him and Italy would apologize with a smile upon his face and he would be forgiven.

But this was late even for Italy, as Germany pondered the whereabouts of Italy there was a knock on the office door.

''Come in"

The door creaked as it slowly opened as it did the figure of a man standing in the doorway appeared. Germany was shocked beyond belief for their right before his every eyes was his boss it was none other than Hitler himself.

Why is he here? Germany thought to himself as he tried to remain calm and collected in the situation he now found himself in.

''What can I do for you sir?" While saying this Germany didn't forget to give a salute to Hitler to show his respect.

''Germany I have decided to cancel our treaty alliance with Italy!"

''But why sir?"

Germany was confused to say the least he couldn't understand why the treaty should be cancelled now of all time.

''To put it simply that country is weak and pathetic! – That country has been nothing but a burden to us!"

''But sir don't we need Italy after all we need all the man power we can get in order to defeat the allied nations countries!"

''We don't need a country like that!" –''So the next time you see Italy you can tell him news."

''I'm sorry sir but I can't do that!"

''This is a direct order from your superior Germany!"

Germanys heart started to ache and twinge at the mere thought of losing Italy but why did he feel this way he wondered. Why was he so desperate to keep Italy by his side, sure he may be better off if he wasn't around. He would no longer have to put up with Italy's constant mistakes, his crying at every little thing that scared him, his smiling face, those warm embraces and the kiss's that he was bombarded with every day.

No he couldn't let Italy go, he wouldn't allow it to happen he had to find some way to convince his boss to keep Italy.

T.B.C

Authors notes – Well that's it for chapter one, I hope you liked it so far I don't really know how long this story will be but there will be another chapter coming shortly. Please let me know how what you think any advice or ideas are welcome.

Thank You all for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there everyone and here is chapter two. In this chapter you'll get to find out what has been up to and why he was late.

**Chapter Two**

The clock on the old church tower struck 8.o clock am, the bell's began to chime resonating a melodious melody throughout the town square awaking the towns folk to a bright new morning.

It was on this morning that Italy had woken up all by himself which was quite unusual for him, normally Germany would have to come and resort to threats just to get him out of bed. One time Germany threatened that he would make him do a 10 mile hike in the mountains with full packs, another time he it was 50 laps around the army base.

Italy was feeling very happy this morning because today he was going to surprise Germany with a special present. It was an antique music box that Germany had been wanting for sometime now but for some reason or other Germany would never buy the item in question. He would always insist that he just couldn't afford it and that would be that, Italy could still recall that evening two weeks ago.

The evening sky was adorned with wondrous colour's of pinks, yellow's, orange and purple as the sun slowly began its descent giving way to the glorious night sky. Germany and Italy where on their way home after a busy day at the army's head office when they happened to come across an old antique shop. As they passed Germany paused for a moment and stared at the display in the shop's window something had caught his eye.

''Germany…..Germany…. what is it?"

''Oh …Italy what is it?"

''I just asked you that question!- so tell me what's so interesting?"

''There in the shop window".

Italy looked through the shop's window at the display and there placed on top of an old chest of draws sat a small yet beautifully carved music box. The music box was round in shape and small enough to be held on the palm of one's hand, it looked to be made out of oak with a delicately carved floral motif decorating the sides. The lid was what caught Germanys eye for the lid had been crafted to look like a blue cornflower which is the national flower of Germany.

Italy looked at Germany and asked-

''Would you like to buy it?"

''I would but at the moment I just can't afford it!"

''Then let me buy it for you instead!"

Germany began to feel flushed he knew that his cheeks must be red by now and his heart began to pound like a brass drum, he quickly averted his gaze and turned around he only hoped that Italy hadn't noticed anything.

What's the matter with me its only Italy after all so why I am I feeling so strange when I'm around him; okay Germany just calm down and relax take big deep breaths and everything will be fine, he hoped.

After a moment had lapsed and Germany had regained his normal composer he answered Italy's question.

''There's no need for that Italy!"

''Oh please let me buy it for you I really want to, it can be a gift how does that sound!"

''No now come on, if you don't hurry up I'll leave you behind!"

And so Italy and Germany made their way home, even though Italy didn't know it his thoughtful action had made Germany very happy indeed. The main reason why Germany was adamant about not wanting Italy to buy the music box was because he had plans to buy it for a present to surprise Germany.

Well that's it for chapter two I know it's a little short but I've had things to do so I hope you'll stick around for chapter three.

Notes- please note that I come from England and some word's are slept differently here like the word colour.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there well here is chapter three in the story, in this chapter buys the music box for Germany, there will also be a poem in this chapter. The poem represents the song that the music box plays and I made it up so I hope you like it.

**Chapter Three**

It was few minutes before opening time when Italy got to the old antique store, in the soft golden light of the morning sun Italy saw for the first time the name of the store. The sign was weathered and worn in places, the background was black with the name written in gold which had faded in some places, the name of the store was Winmier's Antiques. The shop sat on the corner of the street, the building was old and decadent but it had a unique charm about it like something out of a fairy tale.

Italy decided to take a quick look at the display in the front window to see if the music box was still there and sure enough there it was sat on top of the old antique set of draws. While he was looking the shop opened its doors ready to receive their first customer. The owner of the establishment was the widow Mrs Winmier, she was in her late sixties, short, always had her silver hair tied back in a bun, there was a beauty mark under her left eye. She used a cane to help her walk and even though she appeared to be a little old lady her bright blue eyes still gleamed like that of a hawk and her hearing was top notch.

Mrs Winmier came out of the shop and went to the front window display to greet her first customer.

''Well is there anything I can help you with, do you see anything that you like?"

''Oh hello madam nice morning isn't it! – I was wondering about that music box you have in your window and if it was for sale?"

Mrs Winmier took a quick look at the display in the window before she replied.

''Ah you talking about the Orgel my dear young man!"

''Excuse me madam but what do you mean by Orgel? - I thought it was a music box!"

'' Orgel is the original name for a music box my dear young man why don't you come into the shop where we can discuss the rest."

Italy followed the widow into her shop, he was mesmerized by the sheer magnitude of antiques that seemed to clutter the quaint little shop. There where so many different types of clocks from cuckoo to grandfather and even pocket watches , jewellery from ruby rings to diamond necklace's , old books and paintings, vase's, porcelain dolls and tea sets . She even had an old suit of armor standing at the back of the shop.

Italy was lost in wonderment he had never seen so many beautiful yet mysterious objects in one place before, he had in his childhood seen some antiques but not as many and certainly not as wondrous as these appeared to be. He was soon brought back to reality by the sound of the shop owners voice.

''Would you care for a cup of tea or would you prefer some coffee instead?"

''Oh um I think I'll have some tea please if you don't mind."

''Why not at all I hope you like apple tea with a hint of elder flower it's a special recipe of mine, my late husband loved this tea.

Italy wasn't sure how this came about but he now found himself in the shops living room situated at the back of the shop, he was sat in a comfy little floral patterned arm chair in the corner of the room. Mrs Winmier soon arrived holding a silver tray with a simple white tea set, she set the tray on the small coffee table and sat in the arm chair opposite Italy.

She poured the freshly brewed tea into the tea cups the sweet fragrant aroma filled the air, she handed a cup to Italy which he graciously received with a smile.

''Thank you your very kind."

''Why thank you my young man, now then let's talk about this Orgel you seem to be interested in."

''Just a moment I need to go and get it from the display."

It wasn't long before she came tottering back in to the room holding the music box in her hands, she gave it to Italy before sitting back down. Italy looked at the small delicate music box, it somehow seemed to be more beautiful and exquisite up close.

''Did you know that every antique in this shop has a their own unique story to tell and that there music box is no exception, its story is a tragic one."

''Would you tell me the story please I'd love to hear it!"

''Very well then, now how did it go again ah yes I remember now!"

She started to tell Italy the tragic story behind the music box.

A hundred years ago a great epidemic swept throughout the land the young, old, men, women the strong and the frail no one spared from this deadly sickness.

The young lord who governed the town at that time feared for his people but most of all for his wife who had been frail since childhood. He soon heard about a doctor who had dealt with this sickness before and so with hopes held high he decided that it was his duty to go and find this miracle doctor. Before he left however he gave his precious wife a parting gift it was a small hand crafted orgel with a blue cornflower carved for the lid, it was his wife's favourite flower.

He told her that whenever she felt lonely and was missing him to play the orgel and listen to its song and think of him.

''This will connect our hearts, no matter how far apart we may be I will always be with you so don't worry I'll be back before you know it!"

And with his goodbyes said the young lord set off in his search for this doctor who was believed to be able to cure his people from the sickness.

Three years past in the blink of an eye unfortunately during those years the wife had contracted the sickness, she passed away in her bed chamber while listening to song that the orgel played. The strange thing was that the orgel continued to play the song even after her death, the orgel was placed on her grave as it continued to play its melodious song.

Then one day out of the blue the once young lord came hobbling into town, his once handsome features were now dishevelled, black circles covered his eyes and his body was thin, frail. He learnt to his dismay that the doctor had passed away due to the sickness, he did however manage to obtain the medicine for the sickness. He also learnt about the death of his beloved wife, the medicine was quickly ministered to the sick throughout the town, the lord went to the grave of his wife and there on the grave stone was the orgel he had given her. He could hear the song still playing as he knelt down in front of the grave.

''I'm back dear sorry it took so long but I'll never leave you again!"

And with those last words he passed away finally home with the one he loved and at that very moment the orgel stopped playing its song.

''Well that's the end of the story or what I can remember about it anyway, so what do you think?"

Italy was crying tears streamed down his cheeks, the story had touch him deeply, this was the first time the owner had seen a young man cry after hearing this story.

''Here take this handkerchief and wipe your eyes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I had no idea that you would get this upset!"

''I'm not upset it's just that the story was so moving and sad I couldn't help it the tears just came on their own."

Italy used the handkerchief to wipe away the tears from his cheeks and eyes.

''So now are you okay? – would you like to hear the song that the orgel plays, I could also sing you the song but I only remember a little!"

''Yes please that would be wonderful!"

As the orgel played, the widow sang the song, her voice along with the melodious sound of the orgel filled the room.

''Somewhere out there….

Beneath the pale moonlight…

Someone's thinking of me….

And missing me tonight….."

And even though her voice was raspy in places Italy could tell that in her youth she must have been a great singer.

''Somewhere out there….

Someone is saying a prayer…

That we will find one another….

In this great somewhere out there…."

''I'm sorry young man but that's all I can remember of the song I hope it's okay!"

''That was beautiful you have a wonderful singing voice madam and the song really moved me I thought I was going to cry all over again!"

The widow smiled it had been along time since any one had given her such a wonderful compliment.

Okay well that's the end of chapter three, this one is a bit longer than the others I kind of got carried away. As for the poem / song however you want to view it will be published in full so for those of you who just want to read the poem or to read the rest.

Notes – here is a little known fact for you – you may have seen the word Orgel in this chapter numerous times well that is because Orgel was the original name for a music box. They were first invented in the 16th century by clockmakers in an attempt to incorporate the sound of bells in clocks in the form of a time signal.

By the 18th century Orgels were separated from clocks and had a status of being the periods only apparatus for recording and replaying music. By the 19th only the aristocracy and wealthy nobles could afford these elaborate and extraordinary pieces.

Well that's it for my little fact about Orgels, you learn something new everyday, see you later in chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there here is the next chapter to the story, I'm sorry it's taken so long but I've had some health problems but now the wait is over so let's see what happens next.

**Chapter Four**

Mrs Winmier sat back down into the arm chair where she could catch her breath from the singing she had just done. She smiled at Italy, she had taken quiet a liking to the young man and she hoped that he might be the too finally give the Orgel a place where it belongs.

''Now then how about we get to the topic at hand my dear young man?"

''Oh yes mam Lets!"

''I take it you would like to buy this Orgel, so is this a gift for someone special?- If you don't mind my asking?"

Italy felt nervous all of a sudden, his cheeks flushed pink and twiddled his thumbs as he replied.

''Urm….well…you see…yes it is mam, it's for someone very special to me!"

''Well I'm glad to hear that I can't tell how happy this makes me!"

''Why is that?"

''Let me explain, there have been many people who have come into my shop wanting to buy that Orgel you're now holding but for some reason it would never play it's song."

''I don't understand, how can that be?"

''I'm not sure myself really the only time that music box ever played it's song was when my dear husband Andrew was still alive!"

''It's like I said before every antique in this shop has a story to tell a soul if you will and they choose who they want to be with, well that's what Andrew always told me any way."

''I see so does this mean that the Orgel has chosen me to be its new owner then?"

''It certainly looks that way."

Italy stared at the small music box he held in his hands and wondered if what the old widow said was true, did this Orgel have a soul and did it really choose him. After a few moments Italy looked up and smiled at the kind widow, to him it didn't matter whether the story was true or not all he cared about was making Germany happy.

''So ….urm…..how much is it?"

''Ah the price now let me see, normally for an item like this it would cost somewhere in the range of £20.000 - £30.000 sometimes even more depending on the buyer!"

''I see that much huh…..!"

Italy looked dejected there was no way he could afford that, he only had about £200 on him, he placed the music box on the little coffee table and said with a forlorn expression on his face.

''I sorry mam it looks like I've wasted your time, you see there's no way I can afford that much for the Orgel so it looks like you'll have to find someone else to buy it!"

Mrs Winmier took one look at Italy before replying.

''Not so fast young man, first tell me how much do you have on you at the moment?"

''I have £200 that's all I'm afraid!"

''How about I make a deal with you, I'll take the £200 for the music box in return you come and work for me part time I could do with help around here so what do you say?"

Italy jumped to his feet his face beaming with a smile as he took a hold of the widows hand and said.

''Mrs Winmier you got yourself a deal I would be most honoured to work with you; but are you sure that you only want £200 for the music box?"

''I'm sure and besides I'm happy to find finally find someone who will take good care of it."

''Now then let's go do the paper for the point of sale on the music box and Italy you will have to fill out a workers form for me if you don't mind; oh and would you like the music box to be wrapped up?"

''Sure thing and yes if it's not too much trouble I would like it very much if you could wrap up the music box."

''It's no trouble at all."

After a half hour had passed Italy finally came out of the antique shop holding a small bag inside the bag was the music box. The music box had been neatly placed in a cardboard box packed with coloured tissue paper and wrapped in silver wrapping paper tied up with a golden ribbon for the finishing touch.

Mrs Winmier came out to say goodbye to Italy and to wish him luck.

''Now then Italy don't forget that I want to see you here on Monday morning bright and early for 8.30 am and I hope that special someone of yours likes the gift you got for them!"

''Thank you so much I hope so too and don't worry I'll be here you can count on it!"

The clock on the old church tower struck 10.00am and the bell's began to chime Italy looked up to see the time he couldn't believe it was so late.

''Oh no I'm late for my other job, now Germany's gona be angry at me, I'm sorry Mrs Winmier but I better get going thanks again."

Italy waved goodbye to the kind widow as he made his way to the Military base headquarters, as he did he pictured Germany's reaction he knew that Germany would most likely scold him for being late. But he started to picture the surprised look on Germany's face when he received the gift the he had bought him.

Italy pictured in his mind how it would play out.

''Your Late Italy!" Germany would say trying to sound angry while hiding a smile.

''Yes I know that but I have a good reason for it!" He would reply

''And what is it this time? – You're not going to tell me that you chased by a dog again!"

''No….no…..I'm late because I bought you this!"

Italy would hold out his present to Germany ''It's for you!"

Germany would look shocked at first, then blush a little he would then gently take the present from Italy and slowly open it. Italy would wait to see the surprised look on Germany's face as he saw the present that Italy had bought him.

''Well do you like it?" Italy would ask

''I love it!"

Germany would then place the gift on top of the desk as he took a hold of Italy as he softly spoke.

''But there's something else I love even more!"

''And what is that?" Italy would ask with cheeks flushed crimson

''You of course and their lips would meet in a passionate kiss.

Italy suddenly came to a holt, his heart was pounding in his chest, his cheeks where flushed and he felt really hot.

''What in the world am I thinking, I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that!" Italy spoke to himself, his little daydream had caught him off guard.

Oh no does this mean that I'm in love with Germany; Italy thought to himself. It's true that Italy did love Germany but it had just been as best friends but know Italy had come to the conclusion that he loved Germany but not as a friend it was more than that.

Okay well that's it for this chapter I'm sorry that it's a little short but not to worry the next chapter will be better. I hope you will stick with me till the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there and here is the next chapter, I don't know how long this chapter will be because I've been having some problems with my computer it keeps freezing up and turning its self off. Well anyway let's get started.

**Chapter Five**

Italy raced to the military base headquarters filled with new energy, he was so happy, he couldn't wait to see Germany and to give him his present. But there was another reason as to why Italy was so happy he realized that he was madly in love with Germany and Italy had decided to tell him when he would give Germany the present.

Since Italy was a fast runner he reached the military base headquarters in no time at all, he entered the main building and headed straight for Germany's office.

On reaching the Germany's office Italy noticed that the door was ajar and he could hear voices on the other side. Italy recognized Germany's voice straight away but he wasn't too sure on the other voice.

''Look Germany this is an order from your superior Italy has to go!"

''But sir!"

''No buts Germany that country is nothing but a burden too us, he's caused more problems for us than anything else!"

''You may be right, yes it's true that Italy is weak and he it may seem that he's a burden but he does have some good qualities too!"

''I hardly doubt that!"

''I'm sorry sir but I refuse to obey your order!"

''What did you say?"

''I said that I wont obey your order, if you want to get rid of Italy you will have to tell him yourself but just know that if he goes then I go too!"

''You can't be serious; you honestly telling me that you would quit just like that all for the sake of that country!"

''Yes I would!"

''But why…..why are you so determined to keep that country by your side?"

''Because…because….!" Germany trailed off.

Just why was he so determined to keep Italy by his side, what did Italy mean to him Germany thought to himself. Germany pictured Italy in his mind, he always had an innocent smile upon his face. Italy was always so cheerful and whenever Germany felt depressed Italy was the one to cheer him up. He was an excellent cook Germany loved Italy's cooking and he had even gotten used to having Italy sleep next to him in bed. To Germany Italy was like a breath of fresh air filled with the pure joy of life.

It's true that when Germany first met Italy he wasn't impressed with him at all and even though there were plenty of times where Italy caused problems it wasn't all that bad. Over time they had become the best of friends but lately Germany had been seeing Italy in another light, he found himself blushing whenever Italy got close to him and his heart would start beating every time he saw Italy smile.

I love him oh god I really love him; Germany thought to himself , there was no denying it Germany was 100% in love with Italy.

The voice of Hitler soon brought Germany back to reality.

''Well I'm waiting for your answer Germany!"

''I'm sorry sir but I'm in love with Italy!"

Hitler looked at Germany and noticed something, there was a look of determination filled with passion blazing in Germany's eyes that wasn't there before. Hitler could tell that Germany wasn't going to back down or give in. Hitler sighed as he said.

''Fine you win if you feel that strongly about it then I wont cancel the treaty however this means that you will have to take responsibility for Italy!"

''If he makes any mistakes then you will both be punished understood!"

''Yes I understand sir!"

''Oh and one more thing Germany it appears that you were right after all Italy has done some good, well for you any way, keep up the good work I'll be counting on you!"

''Yes sir!" Germany saluted Hitler one more time as he left the room.

Germany saw Hitler to the door, they just about to leave the room when Germany noticed something on the floor. It was plain brown paper bag, Germany picked it up and looked inside it, in the bag there was a box wrapped up a sliver wrapping paper with a gold ribbon tied in a bow. Germany wondered what it was doing here and why was it on the floor.

''So what you have their Germany ?"Hitler asked who seemed quite curious about the mysterious package.

''I don't know!" Came Germany's reply.

Germany then noticed the little card on top, he picked it up and read it aloud.

''To my dearest Germany here is a special gift to say thank you for everything you've done for me from your best friend love Italy!"

''It's from Italy but why is it on the floor why didn't he…..!"

The awful realization dawned on Germany as to why the present would be abandoned on the floor, Italy must have overheard his conversation with Hitler.

''Oh no…..ITALY….!"

Germany went racing down the hall way still carrying the brown paper bag which held the present that Italy had bought for him still unopened.

Italy found himself running down the hall way and out of the main military building tears streaming down his cheeks. He had never felt this way before in his life, it felt his heart was about to break into a million pieces. He just kept running until he couldn't run any more, he soon found himself in the middle of the town square. He didn't know where to go or what to do, where could he go now that Germany didn't want him or need him.

Italy looked up at the sky and saw a few gray cloud's an indication that it was going to rain later on, Italy sighed as he voiced his thoughts to himself.

''I guess I'm nothing but a useless burden to Germany, I've caused so much trouble for him, I guess it would be better if I were to leave!"

Italy then remembered the promise he had made to Mrs Winmier, he couldn't leave without explaining everything to her so he made his way to her antique shop.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed reading it, and I'm sorry that it's short. Oh and one more thing the reason I used the word superior when Hitler was talking was because I can't remember what the title is that the German's called Hitler.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there well here is the next exciting chapter, like before I will apologize in advance if this chapter is either too short or if there are any mistakes made. I'm still having some trouble with my computer so I'm SORRY!

Chapter Six

It wasn't long until Italy reached the quaint little antique shop before he entered he wiped the tears from his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause Mrs Winmier any problems or make her worry needlessly. As he entered the shop the little bell above the shop door jingled indicating that someone had entered the premises. A voice called out from the back Italy knew at once who the voice belonged to.

''Just a minute I'll be right there." Mrs Winmier said.

Mrs Winmier came hobbling out from the back room but when she saw Italy she quite shocked she hadn't expected to see him back at the shop so soon. She also noticed that Italy had lost his cheerful smile, she could tell from his eyes that he had recently been crying.

''My….my…this is a surprise I never expected to see you so soon my dear so you couldn't stay away from my shop is that it!" She said this while smiling hoping to bring a smile to the young man's face.

Italy just gave a meek smile as he said.

''I'm sorry mam I hope I'm not intruding but you see the thing is it looks like I wont be able to keep my promise to you!"

''I see…so did something happen between you and that special someone of yours?"

''You could say that I guess!" As he said this he looked as though he wanted to cry.

''Come with me you can tell all about it over a nice cup of tea and from the look of you; you could use it!"

Mrs Winmier took ahold of Italy's hand and lead him to the back room there he sat down and waited for her to bring the tea. Italy found himself in the exact same room and sat in the same chair he been sat in earlier that day. For some reason Italy found it comforting just to be sat in the room once again as he watched the crimson flames of the log fire flicker and dance.

It wasn't long before Mrs Winmier came back into the room with a tray in hand, she set the tray down and began to serve the tea.

''I hope you don't mind having Peppermint tea I ran out of Apple and Elderflower tea!"

Italy just continued to stare at the flames as he replied.

''It's fine I don't mind!"

Mrs Winmier gave a gentle sigh, this definitely wasn't the same young man from this morning she thought to herself. She handed him the cup of tea he graciously accepted it and took a sip of the tea it's minty aroma filled the air.

''Now then why don't you tell what happened and feel free to take your time."

Italy looked into the kind gentle eyes of the old widow and smiled as he began to relate the events of what happened after leaving the shop.

Meanwhile Germany was going frantic looking for Italy, after leaving the military base headquarters he went around asking the soldiers nearby to see if they had seen Italy.

Many of them gave Germany the same disheartening answer.

''Okay soldier have you by any chance seen Italy?"

''Sorry sir I haven't seen Italy at all today!"

''I see…sorry to have bothered you!"

Germany sighed as he continued his search just then a young soldier came running towards him, he stopped in front of Germany and saluted before speaking.

''Sir I hear you're looking for Italy is this correct sir!"

''Yes I am why have you seen him by any chance?"

''I have sir; he ran out of the main building and was headed towards the town this took place about 20 minutes ago sir!"

''Well done soldier!"

Germany saluted the soldier his way of thanking the young officer for his help and started racing towards the town.

The young soldier watched Germany leave looking quite puzzled he had never seen Germany act this way before or seen the look of desperation on his face.

I guess even Germany can fall in love; the young soldier thought to himself as he went back to his duties.

In the antique shop Italy had finished his story and awaited the widows reply.

''I see…so that's what happened!"

''I just don't know what to do anymore!" Tears began to form in Italy's eyes while he was speaking.

''I love Germany so much I always have even when we were kids he was the only one I ever truly cared about. And we he went away I never stopped thinking about him, I was so happy when we were finally reunited. Even though he didn't remember me I was still happy just to with him again but all I ever do is cause trouble for him, I'm nothing but a useless burden!"

At this point Italy was in tears he felt so depressed and useless, the last thing he ever wanted was to cause trouble for Germany.

Mrs Winmier went and held Italy in her arms as she stroked his brown locks she said.

''There….there…..it's okay let it all out dear!"

''Is it wrong for me to love him even though I'm so useless?"

''You're not useless don't ever say that and no it's no wrong for you to love him!"

''Would you like to hear something interesting about Germany"

''You know Germany!"

''Oh yes and I know about you!"

''But you never said anything before!"

''Well that's because you never asked and besides Germany asked me to keep it a secret!"

''So do you want to hear it?"

''Yes please!" Italy said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

''Well when Germany was younger he would always come into my shop to look at the antiques and we would sit and chat. But you see he never smiled not once, I would tell him funny stories and my husband would do funny tricks but to no avail.

''So what happened next?"

''This went on until he was all grown up, I had completely given up and my husband had passed away. Then one day he came into my shop, we had our usual talk over some tea but this time was different. He started talking about a certain someone in particular and from then on all he could ever talk about was this person.

''Who was he talking about?" Italy asked.

''It was you my dear, all he ever talks about is you when he comes to visit me and you know something else he is always smiling when he talks about you!"

''Really…..he's really smiling and he talks about me?"

''Yes he really does, so you see you're not useless or a burden to him you are someone very special to him!"

On hearing this Italy smiled, his heart filled with renewed joy and happiness, he never knew that Germany had secretly been talking about him. Italy was happy knowing that he could bring a smile to Germany's face a smile that never knew existed before.

''Thank you so much you've really been a big help!" Italy said.

''That's quite alright oh and if were you I would have a talk with Germany because from what you told me it seems that it could all be a misunderstanding!"

''I will you can count on it!"

''Italy don't forget about your promise to me!"

''I wont and thanks again!" Italy left the shop and raced towards the military base hoping to find Germany.

Well that's it for this chapter, I was having some difficulty writing this chapter got writers block and wasn't sure what to write but I didn't want to leave it half finished. So if it's not very good I apologize and the next chapter may be the last one or I might do one more but this story will be coming to a close soon.


End file.
